The Fall
by TheFallenArchangel
Summary: What caused Crowley to saunter vaguely downwards? A One-Shot


Third of my Good Omens one-shots series.

**Disclaimer: I still do not own this amazingness. If I did own it then everything I wrote for this would be canon. **

There was Lucifer and there was Raphael. They were both close to Her. They obeyed Her ever will. They did everything together from creating the stars to helping Her with Her creations. They were best friends, brothers. This solitude lasted for years before She decided that the two brothers needed a bigger family.

Then the others came into being. Michael, Gabriel, and Uriel and they loved them too. Raphael quickly retreated to his position of being a healer. He loved to take someone or something that was injured and put it back together again. He could not stand it when any of his brothers were arguing. That did not mean that he did not know how to fight.

Michael was the leader. He fought fiercely to protect his siblings from any danger he could foresee. His wings were a lovely shade of lilac. With his golden hair and eagle insignia drawn in gold upon his cheek, he was the second most beautiful of the Archangels.

Gabriel was made to be the messenger. His job was to brainstorm ideas for creation. He was the one who designed the Garden and everything in it. His wings were apricot in color. His light brown hair would darken over the decades, indicating that he would eventually be close to falling...

Uriel was the strongest of the Archangels. That did not mean he was physically strong, no, he had a different type of strength to him. He was the only angel with the willpower to stand up to Michael and tell him when he was wrong. The color of grass yet to be created, his wings were the darkest of the Archangels. That did not mean that he was close to being Felled. No, that grass green showed just how strong he was. Eventually he would take on the form of his great love, just as Michael did when they both had to let them go.

Lucifer was forever in Her presence. He was Her most loved. Her most beautiful and powerful. And that was his downfall. He became overconfident and it turned to cunning and deceit.

Then Lucifer started asking questions, he said that he wanted freedom for all the angels so that they could learn to live to the fullest. He was so charismatic that even Raphael began to hesitantly believe in it. Raphael changed his mind when he found out just how twisted his brother had truly become. Lucifer wanted to be a god. He did not want his brethren to be free, no, he wanted them subjugated.

Then he saw a Principality. One so brilliant and vibrant that he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his years with. Before Raphael could confess his feelings to the Principality the battle broke out. Lucifer knew that Raphael's mind had changed with the discovery of his treachery and love.

"Raphael, you dare to leave me?" Lucifer was already starting to change. His once platinum hair was streaked with black.

Raphael closed his eyes as he heard his brother walk up behind him. "Lucifer, you are my brother and I will always love you. I have to say that I am sorry, I do not believe in the same things that you do." The next moment he felt a searing pain in his right wing. Raphael cried out in pain as he sunk to his knees. He felt his blood streaming down from the wound as feathers and skin were torn from a wickedly sharp blade. An Archangel's weapon alone could cause that amount of pain.

Lucifer smirked as he reached out and grabbed his wing where the wound was. He pulled Raphael sharply towards him and hissed into his ear. "Good luck getting anyone to believe that you changed sides. You will forever be their enemy now."

Moments later Lucifer was confronting Michael. Before either so much as drew blood from the other, all the Heavenly creatures that were on Lucifer's side Fell. They dropped straight out of heaven and down into the boiling pits of Hell.

Raphael did not actually Fall.

Already Michael was stalking over to him with his blade raised. "Brother…" Raphael choked out. He really wished that they would forgive him, but he could see the look in Michael's eyes. If the Archangel caught him, then he would end his life.

He knew that he did not deserve it, but he pleaded with her Her to Fell him as well. Raphael felt that maybe if Lucifer had someone there with him then maybe he would not hold a grudge. Maybe if he did not abandon him then Lucifer could eventually be saved. He would not be able to live in Heaven after what they thought happened. Raphael struggled to his feet, one wing hanging lower than the other. If God refused to allow him to flee this, then he would perish on his feet. He was ready to die for the mistakes he had made during his life. So She gave him a staircase and Raphael did not hesitate to start his descent into Hell. His eyes found his Principality's eyes one last time before he disappeared from him forever as Raphael.

Gabriel turned and saw what his brother was trying to do to Raphael. He started to run to them, but Raphael would never see him as he was coming from behind him. Gabriel knew that his brother was innocent. He knew that his brother deserved neither to Fall nor to be run through with Michael's sword. If he could just reach them in time then everything would be all right. They had already lost Lucifer, they did not have to lose Raphael as well. "No!" He yelled out, trying his hardest to save his brother. "RAPHAEL!" He watched as the top of his brother's head disappeared into the ground and collapsed to the ground.

He was too late.

The Archangel looked at Michael and glared at him. "How dare you do that Michael! Raphael is our brother!"

The protector Archangel stalked over to Gabriel and pulled him to his feet. "I did what I had to Gabriel! Raphael has always been on Lucifer's side. Do not forget that they were formed long before either of us. Their bond runs deeper than any we had with them." Michael was splattered with the blood of angels he had fought against.

"He is our brother… The Almighty did not Fall him with the others. That has to mean something Michael!" Gabriel was desperate by this time. Maybe if they presented a united front then they could stop Raphael from leaving them.

Michael softened a bit at the desperate look on Gabriel's face. "Yet he chose to follow Lucifer in the end." He paused for a moment. "He's gone Gabriel, our brother is dead." With that, Michael turned and left the battlefield.

As he sauntered down the staircase, Raphael's wings darkened to nearly black. His blond hair grew a crimson that looked to be made of fire. His heart hardened until he could no longer feel the pain of heartbreak that Michael had left. It wasn't until he was almost down the stairs that he heard Her voice.

"I truly am sorry Raphael, but you must be seen to arrive just as the others. If you don't then they won't trust you. I will make it to where you are the most sane of them. You will remember what Heaven was like where they will not. My dear Raphael, you will still be able to contact me whenever this new life that you have gets to be too much. I am so sorry my dear child."

With that the staircase that God made for him disappeared out from under him. His wings were nearly torn from his body as he plunged into the boiling sulfur. He felt the sulfur burn into his every cell. It left a pain that would burn for as long as he did not accept the evil it carried. As long as he burned, he would remember who he used to be. He would carry the memory of what it felt like to be a Heavenly creature that bathed in Her grace. No other demon would have that. Just like no other demon, besides Satan, would have any workable wings left.

When he emerged from the sulfur, his body was that of a serpent with golden snake eyes that promised a slow death from a single bite when cornered. He could no longer stand to say or hear his Heavenly name so a new name was chosen for him. After the chaos was dealt with Beelzebub was chosen to act as Lucifer's voice since Lucifer had sunk to the deepest parts of Hell.

Thus Crawly was sent up to the new Earth to cause trouble.


End file.
